How to Reveal a Ghost
by princessbinas
Summary: A funny series of one shots that all reveal Danny. First one in the series is "The Girl's Locker Room". Please R&R and PM your ideas cause I'm open to hilarious suggestions! Enjoy! May change rating later. No flames please, I am trying my hardest and I like being to the point. NO FLAMES OR DISCOURAGING COMMENTS PLEASE, I HAD ENOUGH!
1. The Girl's Locker Room

**Binas:** My first one shot series. I normally hate them cause they normally don't say what happens next. I own nothing and please R&R and/or send suggestions like you do/did for my I Dare You series for Avatar: The Last Airbender. Why haven't I gotten any suggestions yet? You guys know you can always PM me. Are you guys just as clueless as Danny is? And from her on in, I OWN NOTHING! Yea I said it twice. Reason? To make sure those who don't know any better that are currently surfing the web know.

This is also separate from my Warped Series, so sorry Sabrina fans, she isn't in this series.

Oh and this is for humorous ways of getting Danny exposed.

NOTE: May contain references to other shows {most likely FOP (Fairly odd Parents) cause they share a universe/world}.

* * *

How to Reveal a Ghost: The Girl's Locker Room

{I love the smell of irony. I'm writing a fanon chapter on him going into the Girl's Locker Room and I'm a girl. Awkward... in a funny way! XD}

* * *

Due to the numerous ghost attacks, Danny's parents had just requested to see the security footage. Maddie's reason was for to make sure her little boy didn't get hurt, and Jack's reason was so he would have a reason to eat fudge and boo at the ghosts that popped up on the screen. Danny face palmed when he heard his dad's reason.

'_How can this get any worse?_', Danny thought to himself. {Rule number two *Toilet flushes*, NOT THAT RULE! -.-#' The rule I meant is that you should never say anything like 'What could possibly go wrong', 'How can this get any worse', etc.}

Soon the footage showed the Box Ghost entering the Girl's Locker Room and coming out in a bikini. This made Danny snicker. He was sick the day _THAT_ happened, but Sam and Tucker took care of that lame excuse for a ghost and his 'friends'. Maddie was slightly disturbed. Jack was laughing and making funny remarks about how stupid the Box Ghost looked.

'_Boys and their love of invading a female's privacy._', Maddie thought.

Soon on the screen, Skulker came up to the Box Ghost.

"_You idiot! We are suppose to find the Ghost Boy not play dress up! And why in the Ghost Zone did it have to be a bikini?!_", Skulker scolded.

"_I THOUGHT THESE GARMENTS WOULD HELP US CATCH THE GHOST BOY BECAUSE THEY WERE IN A BOX! BEWARE!_", The Box Ghost said.

Danny and Jack burst out into laughter. Maddie looked down right offended.

'_I guess the Box ghost became stupider!_', Danny thought while laughing, '_This is rich! Someone needs to put this on TooYube! It would reach just as many hits as that funny Fart Blazer video that was posted by some guy named Timmy Turner!_'

{The Fart Blazer video was uploaded by Timmy to offend Dark Laser in the Wishology trilogy; and yes Danny was one of the viewers most likely cause he is naive enough to like this kind of stuff}.

"Hey can we replay that part with those two arguing over the bikini disguise?", Danny asked and pulled out his phone.

Much to his mother's dismay, they did. Danny filmed the whole bikini incident. Afterwards he posted it on his account {Which he called Ghost Boy} and it instantly gained about 500,000,000,000 hits.

Somewhere in the ghost Zone...

Technus was helping Skulker and the Box Ghost hack into the Humans' internet when they came across a certain site.

"LET'S GO TO THIS SITE! BEWARE!", The Box Ghost said.

Technus complied and found something called 'Ghosts and bikinis' {Oh boy}.

"What's that?", Skulker asked.

"CLICK IT! BEWARE!", The Box Ghost said with a perverted look.

Technus clicks it and the video plays {Guess who's in trouble now}.

The video rolled and it showed the Box Ghost entering the Girl's Locker Room and coming out in a bikini.

Skulker and the Box Ghost went wide eyed.

"NOT THAT INCIDENT! THAT MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!", Skulker yelled.

In the video Skulker came up to the Box Ghost.

"_You idiot! We are suppose to find the Ghost Boy not play dress up! And why in the Ghost Zone did it have to be a bikini?!_", Skulker scolded.

"_I THOUGHT THESE GARMENTS WOULD HELP US CATCH THE GHOST BOY BECAUSE THEY WERE IN A BOX! BEWARE!_", The Box Ghost said.

Technus burst out into laughter while the other two ghosts blush in embarrassment.

A caption popped up.

'_When will those two morons learn? The Crate Creep is nothing but an annoying idiot who bothers us 24/7 and Metal Head is just gross for shouting something about hanging pelts 24/7. What lame excuses for ghosts! :P_', It read {Guess who wrote that; too obvious}.

"Who posted this?!", Skulker yelled and pushed Technus out of the way. Then Danny Phantom's face popped up on the caption sticking his tongue out with a look that clearly said 'You suck' and it raspberries. Skulker gets an very angry look, "IT'S THE WHELP WHO POSTED IT! I WILL HANG HIS PELT BY MY GARBAGE CAN FOR THIS!"

Technus and the Box Ghost go wide eyed. Technus backs away. The Box Ghost gets a little mad.

"HOW DARE HE, THE GHOST BOY, SHARE SUCH AN EMBARRASSING VIDEO OF US!", The Box Ghost shouted.

Soon every ghost in the Ghost Zone was crowding around Technus's 'borrowed' computer to watch the video. They all laughed at Skulker and The Box Ghost's stupidity. Skulker blasted his canon at the Box Ghost.

Back in the school...

Jack insisted on replaying the Bikini incident. But sadly for him, they had to continue.

The next video to roll on the security camera was completely unexpected. Danny's eyes shift nervously around the room.

The footage showed Danny hiding behind a garbage can, changing into his alter ego Danny Phantom, and sneaking into the Girl's Locker Room intangibly. A few minutes later he came out intangibly with a big perverted grin that read 'I just struck the jackpot'. {Picture the look on his face from the photo montage in Memory Blank cause that's what this little clip is based off of} Maddie and Jack looked at each other then at Danny.

"I can explain?", Danny said nervously.

"Please do, now.", Maddie said.

After a bunch of explaining and trying to keep Jack from blasting Danny and/or fainting with fudge, the room quieted down.

"My poor baby.", Maddie said and hugged Danny.

"Mom!", Danny whined.

"So you know what's it's like in the Girl's Locker Room? Can you take me in there?", Jack said bouncing up and down on his toes. Maddie gives him an annoyed look.

"JACK! Don't encourage him! Danny you are grounded for going into the Girl's Locker Room for personal gain. I will make you wear the Specter Deflector if you do it again.", Maddie scolded.

"Yes mom.", Danny said looking upset.

"At least we know our boy is a hero.", Jack said and hugs Danny.

"Dad! Can't breath!", Danny said and Jack lets Danny go.

"Sorry.", Jack said sheepishly, "I forgot rule number two."

A toilet flushes. Jack blushes.

"Not that rule! I'm definetly not stupid enough to forget that one.", Jack said.

"New rule. No one is allowed to say 'number two'.", Danny said and another toilet flushes. Danny frowns, "On second thought, let's not make that a rule cause there is way too many things that require saying it."

"What's wrong with the number two?", Jazz asked while eavesdropping. Another toilet flushes. Jazz blushes and leaves.


	2. The Fluffy Bunny Diary

**Binas:** Hey guys! I got another idea at school today! Oh it's a crack up! Enjoy!

* * *

The Fluffy Bunny Diary {Scenario 1}

* * *

Maddie was cleaning up Danny's room, the one place he never cleans up. So yea it stunk really badly. As Maddie was removing trash from his night stand, she spot something she got for his fourteenth birthday, a diary in the shape of a pink fluffy bunny.

{Aren't I cruel?}

* * *

_Flashback_

Danny was opening a present from his mom. He winces at what he got.  
"MOM!", Danny whined blushing, "Why did you get me a fluffy bunny diary?! It's embarrassing!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Okay she did embarrass him that time. She guessed it was alright to take a look.

She reads the first page.

'_Page one_'

'_Dear Journal, I hate the fact my mom got me this stupid embarrassing thing! To make things worse, Dash picks on me for it! Why must the universe hate me? I have thought about burning this but decided not to. It's disguised as a stuff animal so I think I can keep stuff Jazz does not need to know AWAY from her. I am looking forward to me and Mom hanging out today! Well that's if the super secret project doesn't get the best of her._'

Maddie re-read the page. Danny was not happy about getting this kind of diary, but it kept Jazz from sniffing through it. She read several more pages. Mostly on Dash being a bully in some form and hanging out with his friends and Maddie. There were mentions of Jack being silly and bringing things he cooked to life. Something he was not happy about as well. One page caught her eyes.

'_Page 121_'

'_Dear Journal, I hate my life. It sucks. Okay want to know why? Today my parents finished building the super secret project. they called it the Fenton ghost Portal. Yea sounds better than the jerky I got on my birthday from dad or this diary from mom, but that Portal just messed my life up. it didn't work at first making mom and dad really upset. Sam decided to grab one of the white jumpsuits that I once sworn to never EVER wear for as long as I lived! She hands it to me and dares me to go into it! Yea I zip it up and all but I was not thinking at all and agreed with her! She of course tore of the smirking face of dad. Next thing I know, I'm inside and press the stupid ON button! Okay, who in the right frame of mind installs an ON and OFF button on the inside of their invention?! Well most likely mom and dad. After pressing the stupid thing, I get blasted with describable amounts of electricity mixed with ectoplasm! It hurt so bad I must have fainted when it hit. Next thing I know, I'm being stared at by Tucker and Sam. They tell me to look int he mirror, and I wish I didn't. I see like the total invert version of my self! Black jumpsuit, white hair, and green eyes. I guess I screamed and fainted for the second time. I wake in my bed feeling exhausted and everything and to my relieve back to normal. Do I even have to ask for the licence plate number of the bus that hit me? Next thing I know I'm under the bed. Not so cool once I hit my head! Not to mention the disappearing body parts. I hope my parents or Jazz doesn't find out._'

Maddie was shocked at what she just read. He even drew a bunny chocking itself to show how bad. That and truck ramming into a self drawing of himself, a hammer hitting another drawn version of himself, himself covered in needles, and finally him drawn being hit by lightning. Maddie was shocked by these.

"Why didn't her tell me? And why didn't he want us to know?", Maddie asked and jumps to another page.

'_Page 145_'

'_Dear Journal, It's been a month since that life changing accident! Me and my friends Tucker and Sam have came to a conclusion I'm now a half ghost. Great. Murphy just loves me. Maybe Murphy want's to marry me. Okay that just came out of the blue and eww! Now I have to worry about phasing through the floors, turning invisible, and something that seems physically impossible for humans. I swear I will never ever do something just as stupid as that accident ever again! And school was just a nightmare! Dash threw three mud pies at me! All because Sam changed the lunch menu. That not only angered me, Dash, and Tucker, but it also angered the Lunch Lady ghost. And shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall or something? She looked old! Gag! She kidnapped Sam, and I had to fight that meat slingger! I had to be dragged all they way home. Tucker decided to be funny and make me freak out! Not cool! Then the next day they go to extremes in their meat vs veggies fight! Then the Lunch Lady had to attack, again. Next thing I know the thermos smacks me in the face. I do manage to grab it before being thrown into the course I did say thank you to mom and dad as I phase through the ground next to them. My dad was dancing! That was pretty nutty! Turns out, the thermos worked and I sucked in that grandma! Too bad Mr. Lancer caught me skipping detention and Me, Tucker, and Sam had to clean up the mess that was made. Dash kept being a butt head so i got a little pay back on him by making the Dumpster full of meat go intangible. The look on Dash's face was priceless! He was neck deep in meat! In your face Dash!_'

Maddie looked at that and was shocked. From what the portal did to him to being flung around like a rag doll.

"My poor baby boy.", Maddie said then the next page catches her eyes.

'_Page 146_'

'_Ha! I guess it wasn't so bad! Managed to not go intangible as much! In your face Murphy! Of course I just struck the jack pot! What did I get? I got to go inside the Girl's Locker Room in ghost form! It was an amazing place! Tucker is soooo jealous! Victory is sweet! Too bad the annoying idiot and a pathetic excuse for a ghost called The Box Ghost had to rain on my parade and I had to chase him around the whole school ALL day! So that's were Murphy decides to bite back at me! I hate you Murphy... But at least another trip to the Girl's Locker Room cheered me up! Joyriding is fun!_'

Maddie was feeling conflicted. She was glad that her little Danny was getting better at using his powers, but not so happy about the Girl's Locker Room twice.

"I swear if he ever does that again, I'm gonna put the Specter Deflector on him.", Maddie said and turns to his computer, "I wonder what else he has been keeping from me."

Maddie gets on. She types in the password and a picture of his ghost form sticking out his tongue and rolling his eyes pops up giving the 'yeah right' look. It says:

'_Nice try Jazz! Your gonna have to do better than THAT! This is so easy I bet the Box Ghost would have better luck than you! And he's an idiot! And don't even think of threatening me with the 'you know what'! I will set you up with a date with Dash if you do!_'

Maddie tries another password and it works. It's open on a file that reads 'Ghost Crud'. Maddie frowns.

"Danny... You and your colorful language.", Maddie said putting a hand on her forehead and looks through it.

Maddie learns about all of his enemies. The Box Ghost amused her but Skulker made her burn in anger.

"Nobody will hang my son's pelt!", Maddie said as she read Skulker's quote.

Maddie soon spotted a file called 'Jokes I have said during fights'. She clicks it. They read:

'_You and what toaster?_'~ Jazz said I was toast. I guess that backfired when she punched me.

'_I swear on my life that your not going in the thermos. Get it? I don't have a life so your going in!_' ~ Yea Sam scolded me for that one.

'_¡Hasta la vista, baby!_' ~ Again scolded.

'_Who let the dogs in?_'~ Had to explain it. Once again scolded.

And the list went on. Maddie giggled at a few of them, some were extremely terrible to the point they made her groan. She was going to buy him a joke book for his next birthday. She then saw something and clicked it. It was a list of powers and how to use them.

"Must have created if he forgot how to use them.", Maddie said.

There was a small snip-it of info of how bad he was with them a first. Shooting ecto blasts out of the wrong end, sinking through the floor involuntary, going upside down when he didn't want to, body parts going invisible and/or intangible, etc. Maddie was amused with some of them but for the most part she felt sorry that his powers kept acting up on him. It even mentioned why his pants kept falling down. It was due to being emotional when he tried talking to Paulina in the first month.

Maddie was positive she was going to have a long talk with Danny when he gets home from school. She hopes he won't make her ring out 'The Talk' that was normally done by her husband when it came to talking to Danny. That 'Talk' usually scarred him for life if it was herself that had it with him.


	3. Jack and Danny Bonding: Revealed by Soap

**Binas:** I have been hit by the funniest plot bunny yet for this one! BAH HA HA HA! I'm laughing at my own idea so please excuse any mistakes. Fast tying and laughing don't mix very well. Trust me.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny and Jack Bonding: Revealed by Soap

* * *

{Not a complete reveal but somewhat.}

* * *

.

* * *

"Why did mom have to leave me alone with dad?!", Danny asked slamming his head on to the computer desk in his room, "I hope the house doesn't end up in a parallel dimension this time, cause that will be bad!"

"Sounds harsh. How much trouble can your dad be?", Tucker asked over video chat.

*_**BOOM!**_*

"Danny! I accidently added fudge to the new invention!", Jack bellowed, "No need to be alarmed. Oooo! Fudge!

Danny's eyes widened then glared at Tucker.

"You just had to ask. You are definitely bad luck, Tuck.", Danny said.

"Sorry dude. You might want to go into the lab to make sure your dad didn't eat that fudge.", Tucker said in disgust.

"I will be right back. Don't jinx anything.", Danny said and ran down stairs into the basement, "Dad? Whoa! *Oooof!*"

Danny slipped on a stray puddle from the invention.

"Sorry Danny. Should have warned you about that puddle.", Jack said, "That is what is left of the Fenton Soap Trap. It makes ghost that are walking slip."

Jack accidently slips on the soap.

"And people too.", Jack added.

"Really? Soap? Don't we have enough regular soap in the shower?", Danny asked annoyed.

"This soap has an added property. It makes the ghosts who wear for more than five minutes get a rash.", Jack.

Danny mentally glared at Jack. This is one of the things he didn't want to get himself into. Luckily, Jack was bumbling enough to smuggle some facts out of without any suspicion unlike Maddie.

"Will it wear off?", Danny asked.

"It would take about one hour for the rash to clear up if the soap is washed off between 5 to 6 minutes. After that, it will take a few days.", Jack said, "And your mother said it was a bad idea. Now all I have to do is leave the soap out in front of the portal and load some up into this gun so when the Ghost Boy gets here, we can watch him get itchy! Then we can tear him apart molecule by molecule making him beg to go back to suffering the rash!"

Danny winced at the stupidity of the idea. Failing to attack ghosts with soap has to be the most embarrassing stupid thing his dad could ever do. Soon Danny felt a bit itchy.

'_Uh oh... It's been 7 minutes! Looks like I'm going to be suffering from a rash for a few DAYS!_', Danny thought.

Danny got up.

"Excuse me dad. I'm gonna go wash this 'soap' off before anything weird happens in here.", Danny said and ran off to go wash the soap off to prevent anymore rash outbreaks.

* * *

_A few minute later..._

"Seriously dude?! Your dad's invention was a type of soap that gave ghosts a rash? That has to be the dumbest invention ever. Even the Ghost Gabber is better!", Tucker said chuckling.

"Not helping! Now I'm gonna have to explain why I have a rash!", Danny said.

"Let's hope there aren't any other side effects. Cause that would be bad.", Tucker said then covered his mouth, "I jinxed it, did I?"

"Yes Tucker, you did. Congratulations.", Danny said sarcastically.

Danny now had a small green rash on his arm. He scratched at it.

"Don't scratch it dude! It will just make it worse and spread faster!", Tucker said in alarm.

"Uh Tucker, can you please look up something on Ghost Rashes? I need to know how to treat it. Tried washing it off but failed because I rinsed it off 2 minutes after it happened!", Danny said.

"I will see what I can do.", Tucker said and starts searching, "Ah ha! You just need to take an oatmeal bath or make a paste from baking soda and water to get rid of the itching, thus keeping it from spreading. The best you can do is wait for that rash to go away. Also I heard that using bandage wraps for fashion is in season so at least you won't look stupid."

"Thanks Tuck.", Danny said and went down stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Danny pulls out some baking soda and went into the bathroom to get the bandage wraps. he mixed some of the baking soda with water and applied it. it felt weird but at least it stopped the itching. He then wrapped the bandages on both arms so no one would get suspicious.

* * *

_Later at dinner..._

"So why do you have bandages on Danny?", Maddie asked.

"Uhhh... It's a new trend going on in school.", Danny said.

"No it's not. That's the lamest trend going on in school. Really why are you wearing them? And what is that leaking out?", Jazz said.

Maddie and Jack looked at the bandages. It was leaking baking soda paste.

"Danny, why is there paste leaking out of the bandages?", Maddie asked.

"It smells like baking soda. Which reminds me, we need more fudge. I accidently put it in the new invention.", Jack said sheepishly.

"Jack...", Maddie said face palming.

"What was the invention?", Jazz asked.

"Fenton Soap Trap...", Jack admitted.

Maddie shaked her head. Jazz laughed

"Was it for giving the ghosts a bath?", Jazz asked.

"No but I like that idea!", Jack said running off into the lab.

"It was for giving the ghosts a rash.", Danny said frowning.

"Jack actually went through with that idea? I told him that was bad idea! If he misfires out in the field, it will be embarrassing for him.", Maddie said.

Soon the rash spread and became visible. He tried to cover it but failed to.

"Danny, what is that?", Jazz asked, "Did you get into one of the inventions again?!"

"I was checking on dad and I accidently slipped on the Soap Trap!", Danny said.

"That doesn't explain why it's green. Now can you please tell me why it's green?", Maddie said.

Danny sighed.

"Please don't hate me. And don't even think about trying to dissect me! i'm not some dead frog you can just do it to!", Danny said, "And no weapons."

"Okay.", Maddie said putting her weapons away.

"Remember that accident?", Danny asked.

"How could we forget? You scared us out of our wits!", Jazz said.

"Well there was more to than a 'small shock'.", Danny said air quoting 'small shock'.

"What is it?", Maddie asked.

Danny was about to speak when something in the lab exploded.

"I'M OKAY!", Jack bellowed, "Oooo! FUDGE!"

"Jazz please go make sure that's fudge not some beetle, again.", Maddie said.

"IT TASTES FUNNY!", Jack bellowed, "IT'S WIGGLING IN MY MOUTH!"

"Nevermind.", Maddie said, "JACK! THAT'S A BEETLE!"

"Oh...", Jack said peeking on of the lab sheepishly.

"As you were saying Danny?", Maddie asked.

"Well it changed me in more ways than one.", Danny said making his arm invisible for them.

Everyone was shocked.

"But I'm still alive okay.", Danny added before anyone could jump to conclusions.

"No wonder why your grades have decreased.", Maddie said.

"And that's why you have been shrinking from your chores.", Jack said trying to find Danny's arm like a curious puppy. Danny made his arm visible again.

"And the reason I heard the whole school talking about your pants falling down.", Jazz said snickering at Danny's misfortune.

"Not funny.", Danny remarked.

"And one that I'm kinda annoyed about. Reports of you in the Girl's Locker Room.", Jazz said glaring at Danny, "So that's how you were able to get in there."

Maddie looked at Danny.

"No more of that, okay?", Maddie asked.

"That also explains that nasty rash. You are not going to school with THAT all over you.", Jack said then turned to Maddie, "Can I have a cookie?"

Maddie tosses Jack a cookie. Jack eats it.


	4. Ghost 101 Gone Completely Wrong

**Binas:** The story we all have heard but this time my way. The way it should be written. Still reveals Danny. I own NOTHING!

Later somethings will happen. Please no flames. It's going to be humorous!

* * *

.

* * *

Danny and his friends laughed at a bunch lists. They said some stupid things about ghost classes with terrible puns and jokes.

"Who would want to join those?!", Tucker asked.

"An idiot!", Danny said.

"Who's teaching them?", Sam asked.

"Mr. Lancer?", Tucker asked.

"My parents would ambush him before he could teach!", Danny said.

Tucker and Sam stopped laughing.

"Uh... Danny you might want to see this.", Sam said.

It was a list. A list of students in that class! Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in that class. Worse of all, Jack and Maddie were teaching it!

"Aw man! Now I'm in deep trouble!", Danny said looking mad.

* * *

"Good morning class! Today we will be learning about the 101 ghosts!", Jack said.

"Jack, 101 is just a label to help tell similar classes apart.", Maddie said.

"Oops...", Jack said.

"Okay. You know us as Jack and Maddie Fenton, the best ghost hunters and researchers in town. Today we are going to cover the basics.", Maddie said.

"Can I use the laser pointer?", Jack asked and Maddie tossed it over, "Thanks Mads!"

Jack kisses Maddie on the lips. The students revolt in disturbance/disgust and large sweat drops hang over their heads.

"EWWW!"

"Get a room!"

"Not in here!"

Danny sank into his seat embarrassed.

'_At least he didn't do anything that made me want to die._', Danny thought.

* * *

"Okay this is Ghost 001. It is a level .05 ghost.", Maddie said.

Jack drew a bunny over the projector screen with the laser.

"The bunny is attacking the ghost!", Jack said.

The kids laugh as Danny slammed his head on his desk.

The ghost on the projector was no other than the Box Ghost.

"Ghost 001's obsession is boxes. So keep your dangerous boxes in something ghost proof.", Maddie said.

The slide changed to Skulker.

"This is Ghost 002. It's a level 4 ghost. He is frequently seen hunting Invis'o-bil for an unknown reason.", Maddie said.

Danny cringed at what the media called him. It was lame!

A few slides later they got to his.

"This is Invis'o-bil. A level 7.5 ghost. This one is just a weird one with intentions of the usual evil. Invis'o-bil always disappears and has never been captured successfully. This one be captured before it can do anymore harmed.", Maddie said.

Many classmates were arguing that Invis'o-bil was good. Valerie kept saying how bad he was and how he ruined her life.

"QUIET!", Jack bellowed.

Jack then tripped and the laser flashed in Danny's eye. Danny turned away from the laser.

"Dad!", Danny whined.

* * *

"Now comes my favorite part! Experiments! We will be using a single ghost's Ectoplasm.", Jack said dancing around like an idiot.

Jack and Maddie passed out beakers filled with Ectoplasm, some anti ghost stuff that was heated, microscopes, and various small instruments.

Jack tripped yet again and some anti ghost stuff landed in Danny's pants. It hurts so bad, Danny screamed and jumped out of his desk. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry...", Jack said.

* * *

After Danny got cleaned up he was looking at the slide and soon noticed it was his. He raised his hand.

"Yes Danny-boy.", Jack said.

"Which ghost did you get this from?", Danny asked.

"Invis'o-bil. He always is getting hurt and leaves big puddles of Ectoplasm everywhere.", Jack said, "We even donated some to research facilities."

Danny went wide was going to know his secret now. Kwan raised his hand.

"Yes boy I don't know.", Jack said.

"What's this in the Ectoplasm?", Kwan asked.

"What are you talking about? This stuff was filtered before we used it.", Jack said coming over to take a look.

Jack took a long look and muttered somethings thinking it was just the lens needing to be cleaned until he jolted away.

"SUFFERING SPOOKS!", Jack yelled, "What's human blood doing in there?!"

Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Jack, did you cut yourself and stick your thumb under the microscope again?", Maddie asked.

Everyone snickered. Danny blushed and was hoping it was just that.

"Mine has hideous red flakes in it!", Paulina whined.

"Let me see.", Maddie said and took a look.

Maddie knew that only Paulina and herself touched this one. Paulina would never cut herself and Maddie never would let her or Jack's blood contaminate their experiments.

"Your right Jack. There is human blood int he Ectoplasm.", Maddie said and turned to the class, "Looks like we found something weird. Invis'o-bil has human blood within his Ectoplasm. How it got there, we have no idea and can't be good."

Tucker raised his hand. This is also when Tucker opened his big mouth.

"What if Invis'o-bil was half human?", Tucker asked.

Danny turned to Tucker and looked very mad. His eyes glowed a bit.

Jack and Maddie laughed.

"That's impossible!", Jack said, "A ghost can't be human!"

Maddie started thinking.

"Wait. The human blood, the human like look, the realistic emotions that shouldn't be there. You might be on to something Tucker. When we capture Invis'o-bil, we will do some experiments.", Maddie said.

Danny paled and mouthed 'Help me' to Sam.

Sam nodded and got up.

"How dare you do experiments on an innocent ghost! How would you feel if you were experimented on for an unknown reason?!", Sam said holding a protest sign.

"Sam, we have to do this. It's obviously a new type of ghost and we need to study. Nothing will change our mind.", Maddie said.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny's faces fell. Danny was in trouble now.

'_My first day in this stinkin' class and I'm minutes away from being exposed! The universe just loves hating me, doesn't it?_', Danny thought.

{That last sentence in the thought is a slightly altered version of Sokka's quote:

"The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"}.

The bell rang and the kids left.

* * *

_During the night..._

"BEWARE!"

"Hello misplaced aggression.", Danny said and blasted the Box Ghost.

Danny kicked, punched, blasted, thrown, etc. the Box Ghost until all anger was out. He then sucked the Box ghost in after five minutes of misplaced aggression.

"Glad that's out of me.", Danny said feeling a bit better.

"FREEZE ECTOSCUM!", Jack bellowed aiming a gun at Danny.

"Whoa! What do you want?", Danny said backing away.

"We want answers! We are going to take you back for experiments!", Maddie said raising a net launcher and sent the Ectonet at Danny.

The net grabbed Danny and he fell to the ground. The net had a sedative in it and Danny fell to sleep. Maddie and Jack dragged him into the RV and went speeding for Fenton Works.

* * *

Danny woke up tied to a lab table. He struggled to get off. He saw he had a 'Y' shaped stitch mark. The scars of it disappeared but the stitches remained. He was dissected.

"Really?", Danny asked annoyed.

"It's amazing Mads! He is Half Human! I wonder who his human half is!"

It was Jack's voice.

"Since we already completed every experiment while he was asleep, which I'm surprised about, should we release our findings to the press or give him to a research facility that watches behavior?"

It was Maddie's voice of course.

"Let's do both!", Jack said.

"No!", Danny managed to yell.

"Shut up, ghost.", Maddie said.

"Please don't!", Danny said, "I don't want to be revealed or taken away!"

"Too bad!", Jack said and sedated Danny.

'_At least they used sedatives instead of doing the dissecting while awake._', Danny thought his last thought.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Danny woke up in a cage in front of the public. he saw his stitches were gone and completely healed without a scar.

"Today we have brought an interesting discovery. We discovered Invis'o-bil is Half Human.", Maddie said,

Everyone gasped.

"How is that possible?"

"We aren't entirely sure but we have a theory.", Jack said, "You see when a girl and a boy like each other so very much..."

Jack rambled on **_THE TALK_**. Danny was wide eyed.

'_EEEEEEWWWWWW! I rather be dissected again than hear THE TALK!_', Danny thought as his brain was now scarred for life by THE TALK.

"EWWWWW! NO! That's just gross! Stop giving everyone THE TALK! A ghost and a human didn't do that to make me! That's just nasty! Worse than the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady Ghost doing that!", Danny complained looking ready to barf.

"I agree with the ghost boy!"

"Take THE TALK to your kids not here!"

"AWWWW!", Jack whined, "But I like giving THE TALK!"

"Okay! Listen... Uh... Jack and Maddie. Take me to somewhere private please.", Danny said, "I want to talk to you."

"Why should we? You'll just attack us!", Maddie said.

"I can't do much if I'm still in this cage!", Danny said looking annoyed.

"Oh, but pull nothing on us! Especially those terrible puns and jokes! Those are just terrible.", Jack said.

"Aw can't handle a bit of witty banter? You do like humor when you hear it.", Danny said.

An Ecto-gun was pointed to his head and he inched away from the gun.

"Really? Are the guns really needed for a terrible joke?", Danny asked.

* * *

After taking the cage to the back of the stage, Danny looked at Jack and Maddie.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't hate me! I still don't know how it happened completely. It was an accident.", Danny pleaded with his biggest puppy eyes.

{Think of Aang's puppy eyes in "The Chase" and/or Timmy's puppy eyes in "Where's Wanda?"}.

Jack and Maddie took a picture for blackmail and humor of just looking at. Danny looked pathetic! Both laughed.

"How can we resist a face like that with those eyes?", Jack asked before being Gibbs Slapped up side the head by Maddie, "What? Doesn't it remind you of those eyes that one kid had in the pictures? The ones taken by that baby sitter I have heard rumors about being bad."

"Jack...", Maddie said face palming then turned to Danny, "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't hate you. A good reason not Jack's excuses he has used in battle."

"What's wrong with wanting a fudge break and learning how to use a napkin?", Jack asked with similar puppy eyes to Danny's.

{Think of Sokka's from the comic "Sword Bending" with the pouty lip (i45*tinypic*com/9zn6o0*jpg)}.

Maddie shakes her head.

"We're waiting.", Maddie said.

"Alright. But just don't abandon me and leave me on my own in the world.", Danny said looking pained, "And please don't send me away to the GiW or anything related to them because you can't bare to see me like this!"

"Enough stalling.", Maddie said.

Danny transformed into his human half looking sad. Jack and Maddie gasped. They dropped their guns. They saw their own son. Maddie dropped her knees and sobbed. Jack comforted her.

"I'm sorry. I will go away forever if you want me to. I understand.", Danny said sadly.

Danny transformed and flew through the floor, which they forgot to make ghost proof.

"Wait!", Maddie said then sobbed some more, "Danny..."

"It's all our fault. He's gone because of us.", Jack said, "Why couldn't he tell us? We would have still loved him."

Danny from over head heard this. They still cared. He flew down to the ground and hugged them. Maddie saw him and quickly hugged him. Jack joined in, almost crushing them with his bear hug.

"You came back. I thought you left! We're are so sorry!", Maddie said.

"It's okay. You didn't know and it's partly my fault cause I was stupid enough to go through with that dare to ix the portal.", Danny said, "OW! Dad!"

Jack had playfully did a Gibbs Slap on Danny. He chuckled at seeing Danny react. Danny tickled Jack in return.

"You still tickle like the Tickle Ghost Danny-boy!", Jack said and tickled him back.

Maddie giggled at seeing the only two boys of the house have an all out tickle war.


End file.
